Sanders Sides Wiki:Image policy
Wikia is not an image host, and as such, there are several policies relating to image use on this wiki. Article images Only images directly relating to the wiki's scope are allowed in mainspace. Mainly, that means images taken directly from the video series; however, the scope also covers anything directly relating to the adventure, such as pictures of fans, as well as any images that serve an informative purpose, such as diagrams. Images from the videos should only be uploaded with the intention of being used and should not be uploaded with the idea that being from the videos that it might be used, if left unused it may eventually be deleted. Images should be used reasonably and spread out to prevent the page becoming cluttered. In the case of a short article or articles of a certain nature, galleries may be used to help order the images, however galleries should be avoided where possible – if an article on a minor topic has enough images to require a gallery, then it will likely be better to select the most important images and remove the rest. The key thing to remember is that the wiki's scope is a website that has largely visual content. Therefore, it is often not necessary to present many images on the wiki, as a link to the relevant video can be provided. When adding images to an article, please consider, "Does putting this image here actually contribute constructively to the content of the page, or am I just adding it because it looks nice?" Uploading images All uploaded images should be correctly categorized within the subcategories of Category:Images. All image names should be meaningful and give at least some indication of what it's an image of. For example, a filename such as "File:warning1.png" is excellent, as it is simple but informative. A name like "File:Tumblr lmafuh3hfuwehfzv.gif", by contrast, is completely unhelpful. Most of all, images should not have actively misleading, offensive, or inappropriate names, and uploading a file with such a name does constitute vandalism. Images that do not meet the above criteria will not necessarily be subject to deletion (provided they are actually useful), but be warned that the wiki staff do not have infinite tolerance for a workload of renaming, categorizing and correcting links to the new filename. User images User images must be used on a user page and categorised in Category:User images or they may be subject to deletion. Furthermore, if the user page is found to be in violation of the user page policy it may be blanked and the images deleted. It is mandatory that, even more so than mainspace images, user images do not have generic names. For instance, uploading an image of a fan character with a filename such as "Side.png" is not acceptable. Essentially, the image name should in some way clearly indicate that it is a user file rather than a mainspace one. The simplest way to do this is generally by including the user name, or a shortened version of it, as part of the filename. Wikia is not an image host, and user images are a privilege. As such if a user is believed to be abusing this privilege and uploading too many user images, or failing to use them within the policies given here, the images may be deleted at an admin's discretion. In this case a user may link to external images instead, and indeed, users may wish to consider using an external host in the first place. However, even if they are externally hosted, inappropriate images are not allowed to be displayed anywhere on the wiki, period. Licensing Images that are all or part of a panel from the adventure or fanart of others are Fair Use, and should be licensed as such. Image deletion Any image that is in violation of the policies is subject to deletion – how swift the deletion is will depend on the nature of violation. Editors can tag images for deletion by adding to them. Substantial violations, such as inappropriate images, images uploaded as spam, or images uploaded with the intention to commit vandalism, may be subject to immediate deletion. Any user image found unused should be tagged with , which automatically places the image in Category:Unused files; the grace period before it is tagged as such is up to the discretion of any editor reviewing such files but should be longer than an hour at minimum and no more than 24 hours at maximum. Images formerly on user pages that have been blanked should immediately be tagged as unused. If a user image unused for over a month is found untagged it should immediately be tagged for deletion. Mainspace images sourced from the adventure have a low likelihood of deletion, as they are presumed to adding constructively to the wiki; however, if an image is found to be impacting the layout of an article or otherwise deemed to be not contributing usefully to an article, it may be removed from the article. If the image cannot be re-added to the article, or placed on another, in a constructive way that also doesn't impact the layout, it may eventually be deleted as part of housecleaning. In the case of duplicate images, all instances of the duplicates should be replaced by whichever version is deemed the best, and the other versions will be deleted. Similar rules to the above also apply to non-duplicate images of the same thing, unless there is a good reason to have separate images.